Time Travel
by Nirumi
Summary: El dolor y la perdida fue demasiado. Sora decide volver a acabar con todo antes de que comience, sin saber que encontrara mas de lo que busco en un principio. Ventus x Sora- Ven x Sora- Vanitas x Sora. Imagen pertenece a su creador.
Hola!

Aquí con un nuevo trabajo.

Si, sé que soy irregular y dejo alguna que otra cosa a medias…

Bueno (suspira)

Aquí un trabajillo que me ha gustado escribir, sobre todo cuando he vuelto a jugar KHII a la espera de KHIII

+14 por si las dudas.

Yaoi

 **Pairing** : Ventus x Sora- Ven x Sora- Vanitas x Sora

 **Declaimer:** Kingdom Hearts pertenece a Esquare Enix y Disney. Yo solo los uso para hacer historias Yaoi :D

 **Time Travel**

La Necrópolis de la llave espada quedo desierta, se sintió frustrado, Vanitas solo logro causar más desconcierto en todo este embrollo.

El viento se arremolino y el tirón de magia el hiso desestabilizarse, el brillo excesivo le hiso cerrar los ojos

Cuando los abrió había un chico frente a él, estaba flotando suavemente, sus ojos cerrados.

El leve resplandor le hiso parecer etéreo, los cabellos castaños ondeando al viento. Entonces la magia que le mantenía flotando desapareció y sin pensarlo se precipitó a él sosteniéndolo.

El chico parecía algo menor y ciertamente peso muy poco, se notaba lo pálido de la piel canela. Un suave gemido se escuchó y los ojos se abrieron al fin.

Ven recuerda su reflejo, sus ojos azules siempre fueron brillantes y en más de una ocasión Aqua le dijo que eran bonitos. Pero los ojos del joven eran el color de azul más hermoso que había visto en su vida, sintió el tiempo detenerse y su corazón bombeo con fuerza.

Sora miro al rubio frente a él, trato de pararse sobre sus propios pies. Había resultado.

Sintió el mareo y nuevamente el joven le sujeto, parpadeo repetidas veces y le reconoció. Afortunadamente su viaje le llevo a una de las personas que debía encontrar.

La guerra había terminado, los buques de la oscuridad habían caído junto con su líder.

Pero no se sintió como una victoria en absoluto.

Muchas vidas se había perdido, los mundos que sobrevivieron fueron lastimados y tardarían mucho tiempo en sanar. Los heartless y nobodys seguían en ellos.

Sora vio a sus amigos morir casi de forma sistémica, Kairi en medio de un incendio tratando de salvar a las personas atrapadas, una muralla callo sobre ella sin que pudiese ayudarle. Donald había sido rodeado por nobodys, para cuando llegaron fue demasiado tarde.

Cloud pudo derrotar a Sephiroth, pero sus heridas fueron demasiado graves y Saix le rompió el cráneo de la manera más grotesca que pudo.

Mickey le había protegido a él y Riku de Xehanort.

Y así muchos le siguieron antes de que todo terminara.

Un años después la tristeza y soledad fue demasiado para los dos únicos Key blader sobrevivientes. En un acto desesperado buscaron y encontraron la tierra del tiempo, sus acciones en pos de la _paz_ les concedió un favor.

Sora volvió al pasado prometiéndole a Riku que acabaría con todo antes de que empezara. Su cuerpo volviendo a tener 14 años, pero su mente manteniendo los recuerdos de sus 20.

Le sonrío a Ven.

Ven a su vez supo que ese joven fue especial, a pesar de la belleza que presento también vio el dolor que poseía muy en el fondo. Su corazón agitándose con el deseo de protegerle de todo ese dolor.

 **-KHTT-**

"ven conmigo"

Sora miro al joven frente confundido. Fueron similares en el aspecto, pero el aura oscura le rodeaba.

Sin embargo hubo una mirada firme en los ojos amarillos. La mano extendida le recordó a Riku, cuando su isla fue destruida "no le tengas miedo a la oscuridad" incluso las palabras fueron similares.

Restos de memoria anteponían a la situación, su corazón doliendo y gritando por tomar la mano de su amigo, de no dejarle caer solo, de permanecer juntos sin importar que y conocer otros mundos.

Alzo la mano, tembloroso, al igual que aquella vez.

"¡Sora!"

La voz de Ven resonó en medio del desolado callejón en Disney Town. Las imágenes de Riku desapareciendo dejando ver que era Vanitas quien tendía la mano.

Trastabillo y callo comenzando a temblar.

¿Qué se supone que había pasado?

Alzo la vista y vio a Vanitas observarle con algo parecido a la decepción, otra emoción por debajo pero no estaba seguro del que, le vio ponerse el casco justo en el momento en que Ven lanzo su ataque. Y luego desaparecer "Volveré por ti" dijo mirándole a través de la máscara y desapareciendo en el portal oscuro.

 **-KHTT-**

Vanitas vio al joven sonreírle a Ven. Apretó los puños sintiendo la ira crecer. El nuevo Kayblader era sin dudas muy fuerte y estaba ayudando a Ventus a mejorar, era bueno según los planes del maestro.

Pero ver a ese hermoso joven perder el tiempo con _su otra mitad_ le hiso sentirse enfermo.

Ven no merecía a Sora (oh, hermoso nombre para alguien igual de hermoso). Había hablado con el maestro, el anciano había lucido vagamente sorprendido de su petición.

Cuando la X-blade fuese formada.

Vanitas se quedaría con el portador de cabellos caramelo.

 **-KHTT-**

El gemido ahogado le despertó, atontado recordó que se encontraba en castillo de Cenicienta. La nueva princesa parecía sorprendida de verle en una estatura normal y les dejo permanecer la noche.

Otro gemido le hiso voltearse. Sora parecía bien, tratando de aclarar su vista noto el leve temblor. "¿Sora?" llamo en un susurro "¿estás bien?" se acercó con cautela.

Sora dormía, pero no parecía tener sueños agradables. Las lágrimas caían constantemente y se abrazaba a sí mismo, hubo otro gemido acompañado de un sollozo.

No hubo palabras mencionadas al azar, solo llanto y gemidos ahogados.

El corazón de Ven se agito. Sora parecía estar acostumbrado a guardar sus emociones, siempre mostrando una sonrisa y una actitud positiva que le saco muchas veces de sus oscuros estados de ánimo.

Ahora se daba cuenta que Sora estaba sufriendo tanto o más que él.

Suavemente se sentó en la cama y lo atrajo, el menor no pareció despertar y el llanto se intensifico cuando logro acomodarle en su pecho. Movió suavemente la mano por su espalda, tratando de tranquilizarle de alguna manera recordando como Aqua lo hizo con él hace no mucho tiempo.

Poco a poco el llanto seso.

A la mañana siguiente Sora le sonrió cuando Ven decidió no preguntar qué estaba pasando.

Pronto llegaría el día en que Sora confiara al cien por ciento en él.

 **-KHTT-**

Sora palideció.

Isa y Lea.

Aun eran jóvenes, solo un poco mayores que su yo actual.

Eran felices y su amistad parecía fuerte.

Kairi jugaba tranquilamente con las flores a las afueras del castillo, sin saber que todo terminaría mal en algún momento pronto.

Se había separado de Ven mientras perseguían la sombra de un naciente, su cuerpo se movió solo por las calles que no terminaba de reconocer.

Cuando Merlin le invito a pasar a su casa todo callo en su lugar.

Vergel Radiante fue Bastión Hueco, en algún punto de la historia todo se volvió una pesadilla.

Fue casi un recordatorio de su misión en el lugar.

El viejo mago sabía que este no fue el tiempo original de Sora, pero también sabía que _Tiempo_ no le había permitido llegar aquí sin una buena razón y le pidió que hiciese lo mejor posible.

Cuando se encontró nuevamente con Ven, sus ojos estaban vacíos. El portador rubio se olvidó de buscar a Terra y simplemente le abrazo para tratar de confortarle de una manera.

Sora supo que era el momento de comenzar a hablar con la verdad.

Los buenos deseos del maestro Yen Sid, los misterios y ocultarla fue lo que llevo a su mundo a ser post apocalíptico.

Se dejó caer contra la muralla en los jardines reales. Sujetándose las rodillas tratando hacerse lo más pequeño que pudo.

Comenzó contando su infancia con Riku, la llegada de Kairi y la afinación de que otros mundos existían.

La caída de la oscuridad de Riku, su mundo destruyéndose. Lanzado en batallas con seres desconocidos con un arma que no terminaba de comprender. El miedo y la angustia que no se permitió a dar a conocer para mantener la fachada de héroe que todos esperaban de él.

El cómo abrió su corazón y como fue salvado por los deseos de su amiga.

Como perdió sus recuerdos y logro recuperarlos mientras buscaba a Riku.

El año que dumio mientras Roxas trato de encontrar su lugar.

Otra batalla buscando a su amigos, la organización.

Su examen de maestría saboteado en donde casi pierde su corazón.

La guerra que se vivió durante años.

El cómo perdió a sus amigos frente a sus ojos.

Como derrotaron a sus enemigos pero igualmente fue un desastre y solo quedo dolor y sufrimiento en todos los mundos

"Eso pasara en diez años a partir de ahora"

Ventus amplio los ojos en shock, no dudando en las palabras de Sora.

"El corazón durmiente…"

Sora se mordió el labio "fuiste tú…cuando te enfrentaste a Vanitas. Destruiste tu conciencia para tratar de salva a Aqua y Terra" escondió la cabeza entre sus rodillas "nada de eso dio resultado"

Ven camino lentamente y se dejó caer junto a Sora.

El viento meció suavemente los cabellos de ambos, el tiempo paso en silencio y pronto los tonos anaranjados cubrieron el lugar.

"dijiste…" Ven hablo nuevamente, su tono suave "que peleaste… ¿tus poderes?"

Sora comprendió "no son tan fuertes. Nunca tuve un entrenamiento formal hasta cuando cumplí 17 años, están creciendo nuevamente pero aún me falta mucho para enfrentarle" no hubo necesidad de decir a quien se refería.

Entonces sintió el jalón de improviso, callo sobre el pecho de Ven quien le rodeo con firmeza "vamos a hacerlo juntos" la determinación llenando el ambiente "puede que no seamos fuertes, pero recuerdas. El maestro Eraqus siempre dice que la mente es un arma poderosa"

Sora sonrió acurrucándose en el pecho del otro adolecente, el latido de un corazón lleno de luz tranquilizándolo cada vez más.

 **-KHTT-**

"yo no confiaría en el"

Terra pareció congelarse. El joven que acompañaba a Ven también fue un portador como ellos, sus ojos mostraban sinceridad ante las palabras y se permitió, por primera vez, dudar de Xehanort.

Sora sabía que no bastaba con revelar los hechos del futuros aun, pese a que Ven lo había aceptado perfectamente no podía correr el riesgo de perder la confianza de los otros dos antes de siquiera tenerla.

Ellos debían darse cuenta por si mismos antes de comenzar a cambiar las cosas.

Su magia estaba creciendo a paso rápido, más que en sus originales 14 años, pero aún estaba muy lejos de su poder real. Pasaría un tiempo para volver a estar en forma y tal vez, ser mejor que antes. Junto con Ven estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para fortalecerse lo más rápido posible.

Terra le miraba, tratando de encontrar cualquier cosa que digiera que ese niño estaba equivocado. Miro a Ven, el siempre pareció juzgar bien a otras personas, el leve brillo protector que le destinaba al más pequeño llamo su atención.

Entonces noto como los ojos del menor se opacaban, una sombra de recuerdos dolorosos sirviéndose sobre él.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

Al menos debía dar una oportunidad.

 **-KHTT-**

Aqua se sobre salto al ver al nuevo joven aparecer. Terra le había encontrado en primera instancia y le llevo a la pequeña posada en que él y Ven se quedaban en el Olimpo.

Ventus le había sonreído entusiasta, el aire lúgubre que le acompañaba antes había desaparecido, cuando comenzaba preguntarse qué había pasado el otro joven apareció.

Vio a Ven sonrojarse hasta las orejas y el leve rubor en Terra. Ella también se sonrojo suavemente. No era para menos, el joven fue hermoso, un pequeño aire de pureza e inocencia que se combinaba con el poder y un conocimiento que fue más allá de su comprensión. Todo eso sumado a que salía apenas de tomar un baño…

Oh rayos, deseo tener una cámara para fotografiar el momento.

 **-KHTT-**

Ven lucho contra Vanitas, por primera vez sintiendo la rabia ser parte de él, cosa extraña considerando que supuestamente fue un corazón de pura luz.

La figura de Sora inconsciente, atrapado en cadenas oscuras al otro lado fue suficiente para llevarle a ese estado.

Había sido una trampa.

El llegar a la Necrópolis de las llaves espada, fueron emboscados y separados. Vanitas había sujetado a Sora y antes de que se diera cuenta el joven fue encadenado e inconsciente.

Su _oscuridad,_ le había reclamado como propio. Él se quedaría con Sora, Ven no le merecía, una vez la llave X fuese forjada haría que Sora solo le mirase a él.

Debió saber que la obsesión que Vanitas mostro hacia Sora anteriormente no fue un buen augurio.

Entonces el mundo a su alrededor pareció deshacerse y lo siguiente que sabia es que estaba en una plataforma peleando contra Vanitas.

No le importaba destrozar su corazón si eso permitía que Sora estuviese a salvo.

"¡Basta!"

La luz detuvo el ataque de ambos.

"So… ¡Sora!"

El castaño estaba allí, no podía entender cómo, pero estaba allí.

Les miro a ambos, sus brazos abiertos cada extremo, deteniéndoles.

Sora se mordió el labio. No se supone que debía ser así, ambos fueron la misma persona alguna vez, era una locura que estuviese peleando.

Ven miro a su otro yo, tenía ciertas similitudes con Sora…

Entonces las memorias brillaron. El corazón nuevo que le ayudo a completar el suyo y le permitió poder tener una conciencia estable. Vanitas parecía haber llegado a la misma realización.

El de cabellos caramelo se mordió el labio. Parte de su historia fue revelada a ambas conciencias. Su lucha contra Xehanort, las pérdidas y el dolor que tuvo que pasar. La oportunidad de volver a cambiar todo.

Ven y Vanitas se vieron una vez más. La personalidad oscura asintió a la par de Ven.

No era de extrañar que ambos fuesen la misma persona. Se habían enamorado de Sora en su primer encuentro, mientras Ven fue la parte blanca que trato de protegerle y hacerle feliz, Vanitas fue la parte oscura quien demostró los celos y la obsesión de quererle solo para él.

Asintieron. Soras les mostro el camino.

Ya no fueron Ven o Vanitas.

Fue Ventus.

 **-KHTT-**

Aqua bloqueo el ataque de Xehanort que fue dirigido a Terra. Inicialmente había querido ayudar a Ven y Sora, ambos fueron como sus hermanitos después de todo.

Entonces Sora había logrado salir de su prisión y la envió a ayudar a Terra, él se encargaría de _Ventus._ La forma en particular que menciono el nombre del otro la dejo intrigada pero no se detuvo a pensar.

Había logrado llegar justo en el momento en que el viejo maestro estaba a punto de tomar el cuerpo de Terra. Se permitió suspirar en alivio al notar como había logrado en detenerle.

Xehanort parecía loco, la furia apoderándose de él.

Cuando Ven salto a la plataforma caminando lentamente, su mirada oculta bajo sus mechones rubios sintió su corazón caer. Eso, sin embargo, pareció lograr que Xehanort se apistiguara.

Llamo a Vanitas a su lado, cegado ante la creencia de que la X-blade había sido forjada.

"¡esto se acaba aquí!"

Terra sonrió al reconocer la voz de Ven. La mirada azul brillante apareció a la vez que Evocación aparecía en sus manos, Xehanort apenas logró esquivarle en shock.

Sora llego al lado de los mayores, una sonrisa suave en su rostro y la alegría vibrante en sus pupilas. No para menos cuando supo que la peor parte había pasado y aun todos estaban aquí.

Los cuatro pelearon con el viejo hombre, solo podían no ser una amenaza, pero juntos lograron pelear a la par con él.

Cuando Sora noto que el anciano trataba de escapar salto a él, llama su magia en el mismo hechizo que logro derrotarle en su tiempo junto con Riku. " _Chain!"_ Cadenas de luz salieron de su espada y envolvieron al hombre impidiéndole moverse. Xehanort grito tanto en frustración como en dolor al notar como estas se envolvían con fuerza en torno a él.

Le grito a los otros, no podría retenerle por mucho tiempo. Terra llamo y los tres embistieron, tres cortes limpios y el cuerpo del viejo maestro callo sin vida.

Todos le miraron, incrédulos de que en realidad todo había acabado.

Ventus giro a Sora, sonriendo con confianza al portador.

La alegría se convirtió en preocupación en solo un momento.

El cuerpo de Sora brillaba suavemente y parecía desaparecer.

La última verdad fue revelada.

Hubo un precio por venir a este tiempo. Cuando su deseo fuese completado él debía desaparecer. Su propia existencia había sido sentenciada al momento de aceptar el trato.

Ventus grito y sintió las lágrimas caer. Frustración, tristeza, enojo y cientos de sentimientos más golpeando en su reformado corazón.

Sora lloro también. Le había conocido en su tiempo cuando descubrió que su corazón dormía en él, fueron amigos y pelearon juntos. Pero sus propias batallas internas nunca les llevo a considerar que _podía_ haber algo más.

Ese Ven murió tratando de salvar a Terra.

Se había negado a dejar que algo más sucediera entre ellos, conocía su destino desde un principio. Pero el corazón no escucha. Siente y vibra cuando se le antoja y cayó en el amor por Ventus. La calidez y confianza que le mostro, la firmeza que le dio cuando despertó asustado y solo le sostuvo entre sus brazos sin preguntar el por qué. La confianza ciega y la mirada que le dedico cuando su corazón fue una vez más uno solo.

Sora desapareció dando la mejor sonrisa que pudo lograr.

Ventus cayó sobre sus rodillas, golpeo el suelo con fuerza. No fue justo, Sora les salvo a todos, le salvo a él y le dio algo maravilloso.

Y ahora se había ido.

Aqua y Terra miraron la escena, lagrimas cállenlos silenciosamente. El precio de un mundo mejor fue demasiado alto.

Se permitieron lloraron el tiempo suficiente antes de encaminarse nuevamente, debían descansar y tratar de soportar el dolor.

Terra suavemente puso una mano en el hombro de Ventus y este asintió. Caminaron unos pasos y se detuvo en seco.

Ventus alzo la vista, la magia revoloteando en el lugar.

Destellos deslumbraron unos segundos antes de ver la forma de Sora aparecer frente a él, tal como aquella vez, corrió tan rápido como pudo y le sostuvo a tiempo para evitar su caída.

Una voz resonó en el lugar.

Efectivamente el precio había sido demasiado alto, el dolor y las penas fueron más de un pago justo. Sora volvería a ellos, una persona fuera de tiempo viviendo en otra línea que se creaba a cada segundo.

Los ojos azules de ambos se encontraron.

Pese a que su corazón se había forjado nuevamente, Ventus solo pudo sentirse verdaderamente completo cuando sintió los cálidos labios de Sora bajo los suyos.

 **-KHTT-**

 ** _Final secret_**

Ventus sintió el tic nerviosos saltar en su ojo.

Sora le detuvo cómicamente, evitando que su novio golpeara a un niño de cinco años.

Riku siempre fue demasiado protector con Sora, incluso a esa edad. El niño se las había arreglado para insultar a Ventus y este solo quería _enseñarle una lección._

Sora sonrió cuando Aqua fue quien golpeo a Ventus y el rubio callo cual saco de papas en la arena. Volteo la vista a los niños frente a él.

Ese Riku no caería en la oscuridad, no sería manipulado por Ansem y no llevaría la carga de sus acciones después de comprender su error.

Ese Sora no vería a su mejor amigo caer, no lucharía contra enemigos desconocidos y no despertaría sollozando lo más despacio posible para no ser escuchado.

Esos niños no vivirían la guerra que él vivió.

El poder regresar significo quedarse en esta línea de tiempo, no habría posibilidad de volver a la propia pero no le molestaba.

Se sentó junto a Ventus quien recuperaba la conciencia y le sonrió antes de acercarse a besarle.

Un _yeuk_ se escuchó de parte del pequeño Sora y todos rieron.

Su madre parecía haberle reconocido pero no dijo nada, solo un pequeño guiño y una sonrisa cómplice.

Los padres de los niños les habían permitido llevarles a Tierra de Partida para comenzar su entrenamiento, algo indecisos pero Sora sabia como llegar a los corazones de los demás.

En algunos años, los niños notarían las similitudes entre si y aun se preguntaba cómo se los diría.

Volvió a sonreír antes de acercarse a su _yo_ menor. Se arrodillo suavemente y llamo a su llave espada "En tu mano, toma esta espada…"

El futuro se vio alentador.

 **Kingdom Hearts.**

 **-KHTT-**

Alguien noto como usaba _Ven_ en vez de _Ventus_ en la mayoría de los párrafos?, esto hasta que ambas entidades volvieron a ser una.

Espero que les hubiese gustado.

Un comentario o incluso un marcado de Favorito me basta.

Hasta la próxima.!

Nirumi


End file.
